la verdad platedad
by kotori21
Summary: ella no sabia que su vida daría un giro inesperado, la desaparición de su hermano y mas el amor/odio que sentía por el pokemon: gijinka
1. Chapter 1

Estaba con mi hermano mayor Iker, Iker es algo sobre protetor pero aun así lo quiero, el es mayor que yo por dos años

-Yua- grito Iker desde legos

-que- grite

El venia muy rápido hacia donde yo estaba, estaba en el centro del bosque, que tan legos puede estar

-Yua- llego el muy enojado

-que- le dije

-que te eh dicho-

-que me aleje de los hongos-

-cállate, que te mantuvieras cercas de mí para vigilarte-

El es sobre protetor porque nuestros padres murieron para protegernos y antes de morir le dio un medallón Iker, no sabemos que significa pero sabemos que es muy valioso

-Yua- grito Iker –en que piensas-

-en que pienso- dije con los brazos cruzados –que eres un gran tonto-

-cállate- dijo el –bueno- se calmo –es mejor irnos, Yua, dicen que por aquí hay una banda de lucarios buscando objetos de valor o personas-

-este bien-

Si, el dijo lucarios, somos pokémons mitad humanos, porque mitad humanos, será porque un loco experimento con un pokemon y con un humano, pero no cualquier pokemon, el pokemon original

Llegamos a nuestra casa del árbol

-la damas primero- dijo Iker

Empecé a saltar en rama en rama para llegar a nuestra casa, en eso Iker escalo más rápido que yo y el llego primero a la casa

-tienes que ser más veloz- dijo Iker

Entre a la casa y de ahí camine hacia mi cuarto y me encerré

-Yua- dijo Iker detrás de la puerta –no quiero que te separes de mí, así que te conseguí un trabajo-

-otro- dije

-si- dijo el –pero en este podrás hacer lo que más te gusta y lo siento si soy algo sobre protetor, pero así son los hermanos mayores-

No hice nada, pasaron las horas y yo me había acostado en mi cama, seguía despierta, escuche uno ruido extraños, es como si alguien subiera por las ramas, luego escuche como caía la puerta y me asuste, intente abrir la puerta pero se atorro

-Iker- grite

-Yua- grito detrás de la puerta –apártate la voy a tirar-

-este bien- me aparte de la puerta e Iker el tiro

-sígueme- dijo el

En eso Sali de mi cuarto pero antes de avanzar unos sujetos nos detuvieron, eras sableyes encapuchados

-que quieren- grito Iker

-que queremos- dijo uno

En eso unos se abrieron y apareció un chico jeans negros, convers azules, una chamarra un poco abierta y se notaba su camisa de color azul, el tenia el cabello negros y ojos rojos

-Yua- dijo Iker –sabes diferencia a un lucario de un Riolu-

-si- dije –la diferencia es que un lucario es más rápido y puede usar auro esferas y un Riolu, es un poco más lento y solo puede utilizar el aura para rastrear algo o alguien-

-vaya- dijo el Riolu- para ser un par de eevees son muy listos- el estiro su mano –ahora quiero el medallón-

-jamas- grito Iker

Iker utilizo bola sombra, del humo que salió por el impacto de la bola sombra, el agarro mi mano y salimos corriendo, el puede ver bien, mejor que otros eevees

-Yua- dijo Iker

-que – dije

-te Dare el medallón- dijo el –pero tienes que corre lo más rápido que puedas, los sableyes no te alcanzara lo que preocupa será el Riolu-

-pero Iker- dije

Llegamos hacia la entrada, el me dio el medallón, yo lo vi tenia forma de una luna de color plata con algo escrito

-ve y busca a Cresselia- dijo Iker –corre, yo entretener a ese tonto-

-este bien-

Salte del árbol y caí de pie empezó a corre sin mirar hacia atrás, en eso me tropecé con un piedra

-jeje-

-quien anda ahí- grite

En eso de las sombras apareció el Riolu

-dame el medallón- dijo el

-Iker- dije

-ese tonto- dijo el –digamos que esta en el cielo ahora-

-maldito- dije, en eso utilice bola sombra y él lo esquivo

-tonta- el utilizo golpe cuerpo y caí al risco de un barranco

Apenas me pude para pero el medallón aun lo tenía, el medallón se podía colgar así que me lo puse como un collar

-ahora- dijo el caminando hacia mi –el medallón-

Esta a punto de caerme, ya que pasaba un rio cercas del risco

-no- me lance al risco

"ah comenzado"

Ryusei

Cuando vi que ella se lanzo del acantilado intente deterrnela pero era tarde, vi como su cuerpo caí al agua

-rayos- dije

En eso los tonto sableyes, ellos venían vestido de negro pero en su camisa aparecía un gema azul

-señor – dijo uno de ellos –el chico desapareció-

-lo sé- dije –giratina tuvo que ser no es obvio-

-y el medallón- dijo uno de ello

Lo agarre del cuello y lo esta apretando muy fuerte

-te callaras- lo solté –ahora dile a el que el medallón lo tendrá pronto-

El con las pocas fuerzas que tenia salió corriendo

-síganme- dije

Ellos me siguieron y en eso amaneció, buscábamos alrededor del agua pero nada, ningún rastro de ella o el medallón

-señor- dijo uno de los sableyes –que haremos-

-que mas- dije –vallan a descansar yo los alcanzare-

Ellos se fueron y yo me quede solo a las orillas del rio, me senté

-arrrg, el me va venir castigando si no consigo ese maldito medallón- dije

Todo estaba callado, me puse a meditar algo cuando sentí una aura, color plata majestuoso

-ella esta cerca de aquí- dije

Me puse a ver el paisaje

-mmm- escuche unos gemidos

Camine hacia eso gemidos, estaba cercas de unas flores gracideas, abrí paso y la vi

-Wow- dije, al verla no se que pero sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba

Ella abrió un poco los ojos y se empezó a levantar, en eso me escondí lo más rápido

-donde- dijo ella viendo se alrededor –donde estoy-

En una niña de cabellos rubios, vestido amarrillo con una raya negra en el borde, un cola pequeña negra y estaba cargando con unas manzana

-hey- dijo ella a la eevee –señorita se perdió-

-algo así- dijo ella mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-venga tal vez Sylveon nos diga algo de usted- dijo la pichu

Ambas se fueron de ahí, Sali de mi escondite

-genial- dije –olvido algo-

Corrí hacia donde mi maestro estaba, llegue, una casa en buen estado solo que se sentía una atmosfera tenebrosa, entre y seguí caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar con mi maestro

-maestro- dije –el medallón lo eh encontrado-

-bien- dijo mi maestro – lo destruiste-

Agache mi cabeza

-es una gran pena decirle que el medallón no se destruyo- dije

Sabía que él puso una cara de desecion

-bueno jeje- se rio –será muy interesante, si el medallón no aparece para la luna azul Cresselia no podrá conseguir su poder-

-maestro- dije –seguiré buscando el medallón y lo destruiré-

-bien- dijo el

Me Sali de la casa y pase por el pueblo, al pasar por ahí la gente se escondía por el miedo que me tenían, el me entreno desde que era niño, al entrenarme digamos que él me crio como su hermano y se lo agradezco

-señor- apareció un sableye –sabemos donde esta la tal Sylveon-

-si- dije –y entonces que esperan-

El se asusto mucho

-esta en el pueblo day- dijo el

-el pueblo day- dije –interesante-

En eso el grupo de sableyes apareció y empezamos a caminar, en eso apareció una pelota y la agarre

-señor- dijo un niño –me da mi pelota-

-ten- lance la pelota

Empecé a caminar y los otros se me quedaban viendo

-empiezan a caminar sin reclamar o los lanzo a un volcán- en eso salieron corriendo y yo empecé a caminar

Puse mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y solo podría recordad a esa chica en el rio, sentía que me sonrojaba y me daba unas pequeñas cachetadas para que no se notara el sonrojo que tuve

-que tonto- dije

Empecé a correr para alcanzar a eso estúpidos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Darkrai

Estaba sentado en una silla lazando una pelota contra la pared

-señor- dijo un sableye –porque ese Riolu no ha evolucionado-

-fácil- dije muy feliz –la marca que tiene en su mano le impide evolucionar-

-oh y sabe quien se lo hiso- dijo el sableye curioso

-lo estás viendo- dije

El sableye no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo tenía agarrado del cuello

-y ya que sabes este secreto- dije aprontándolo más –es hora de que desaparezca-

Con mi otra mano, tenía una garra metálica y con ella lo atravesé

-jeje- lo solte cuando ya no se escuchara su corazón –límpielo-

En eso apareció otro sableye y empezó a limpiar el cuerpo del otro sableye, en eso saque una pequeña esfera, en eso se puso la imagen de Cresselia encarcelada

-hermana- dije –espero que te guste tu hotel de 5 estrellas- me rio –vez lo que pasa cuando te metes con la oscuridad-

-señor- la pesada de mismagius llego –el medallón lo tiene una eevee-

-una eevee- dije –que ternura-

-debe de acordase de Eliot- dijo ella

-mira- dije con una sonrisa en mi cara –no vuelvas a mencionar a ese bastardo-

-señor- dijo ella –esa eevee es su hija-

-con más razón- dije –ella tiene que morir-

Me empecé a reír más porque ya sabía lo que iba a hacer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yua

Seguía a esa pichu

-por cierto – dije quien esa tal Sylveon-

-te va agradar esta en el pueblo day- dijo esa pichu –y porque tienes el medallón de la luna plateada-

-que esto- agarre el medallón

-si- dijo la pichu –en la luna azul gana un enorme poder y la luz crece más que las sombras-

-oh- dije

-si no te das cuenta- dijo la pichu con tristeza –las sombras se han hecho más fuerte y la luz poco a poco desaparecerá-

No dije nada, en eso vimos unas casas muy bonitas

-ven- empezó a correr la pichu

La seguí me guio a una especie de carruaje, muy colorido

-hey- grito la pichu –Sylveon tienes visitas-

En eso las puertas se abrieron y apareció un chico con ropa oscura y su camisa tenía un circulo amarillo, creo que 22 años

-el medallón- dijo el

En eso él se metió y yo me quede un poco azorada

-hey- grito el creo –hay una chica, creo que es una eevee rara-

-que clase de rara- dijo otra voz y parecía de mujer

- Cabello castaño claro hasta la cintura, ojos de color caramelo, un chaleco lila claro una camisa blanca con un falda celeste unas sandalias blancas- dijo el chico

-volviste a viborear a alguien, no-

-no que va, si jeje-

En eso se volvió a abrir la puerta y lo que salió una chica de la misma edad que el otro chico, Vestido rosa con un moño amarrillo en su cabello, cabello negro lacio, zapatillas rosas

-que linda- dijo ella –pero ahora estoy muy ocupada- vio el medallón –te ayudare si cantas-

-que- grite –no-

-entonces ni modo jeje- en eso cerro la puertas

La única esperanza que tenia, y tuvo que ser una loca que solo me ayudara cantando, que mal, y lo peor es que empezó a llover

-hey- dijo la pichu –ven conmigo a mi casa, vale-

-vale- dijo cabizbaja

Camine hacia su casa y espero que mañana esa chica me ayude

**Espero que les haya gusta es mi primera historia de pokemon, agradezco mucho a saku de luna ya que ella me ayudo mucho en esta ayuda**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Yua

Estaba corriendo con la pichu ya que estaba lloviendo mucho, entramos a la casa muy mojadas, la casa era muy linda y pequeña solo se veía un pequeño sofá y una cama, claro había un mesa de madera muy pequeña para uno y una silla

-y aquí vives tu- dije

-si vivo sola- dijo ella –por cierto mi nombre es eli-

-eli- dije

-si porque uso ataque tipo eléctricos- dijo ella mientras ponía las manzanas en la mesa –y tú nombre es-

-Yua- dije –y no sé porque me pusieron Yua-

-oh lindo nombre- dijo eli –espera- dijo un poco curiosa –eres hermana de Iker-

-si – dije –acaso lo conoces-

-o por Arceus- empezó a saltar la niña –eres hija de Eliot y de yasmina-

-ah, sí- conteste

-si la luz volverá- empezó a gritar, en eso callo un rayo y se asusto mucho, camino hacia la ventana –dijo Absol que no iba a ver rayos-

-una pichu le tiene miedo a los rayos, que raro- dije

-bueno es mejor irnos a dormir- ella se dirigió a la cama y se empezó a tapar con la cobilla que había ahí –si quieres puedes dormir en el sofá, ya que ahí duermo más seguido-

-oh ok- dije, me acosté en el sofá y ya que había un pequeña cobija la agarre y con ella me tape –buenas noches-

-buenas noche- en eso ella soplo una vela ya que era la única luz de la casa

Sueño*

Estaba en un bello paisaje

-Wow- dije –vaya sueño-

-jeje- escuche alguien reírse muy horrible, de repente todo el paisaje su iba muriendo poco a poco –que tal- dijo alguien de tras mio, me volteo y vi un chico Cabello blanco con fleco, ojos azules, una bufanda roja, camisa, pantalones, una chaqueta, botas todo negro era su ropa

-quien eres- dije con un poco de miedo

-vaya- puso una sonrisa maligna –eres linda cuando tienes miedo jeje- seguía riéndose como psicópata –veras- se acerco mucho a mi –es medallón es algo importante como para Cresselia como para mí- dijo el –así, que si no me das ese medallón prepárate para tener pesadillas-

-y eso que- dije –si tengo miedo, pero aun así no dejare que unas simples pesadillas acaben con mi valor-

-vaya- con su mano agarro mi mentó –eres valiente o tonta, pero no me importa con tal de acabar con ese maldito medallón, matare a todo aquel que se ponga en mi camino- el espacio se iba acabando

Desperté sobresaltada

-solo fue un sueño- dije tranquila

Me toque mi pecho y vi que estaba muy acelerado mi corazón, vi el medallón

-se que mis padres te tenían antes de que yo o Iker naciéramos y pensé que tuvo que ser de mi abuela- dije –entonces porque eres importante- volteo tantito el medallón y vi una escritura en el abecedario unowk –cuando la verdad se revele, la luz aparecerá tan fuerte que la misma tinieblas tendrán miedo de ella-

-eso es verdad- salte asustada y vi que era la pichu

-eli- dije –duerme, mañana será un largo día-

-no puedo- dijo ella

-por- dije

-veras- dijo ella –antes mi hermano vivía aquí conmigo pero una día se fue a pelear contra darkrai y el- las lagrimas empezaban a aparecer en su carita

-ya no llores- la abrase

"No te apures, no detengas el instante del encuentro  
Está dicho que es un hecho, no la pierdas no hay derecho

No te olvides que la vida casi nunca está dormida

Ella sabía que él sabía  
Él sabía, ella sabía  
Que él sabía, ella sabía  
Y se olvidaron de sus flores amarillas"

-Yua canta bonito- dijo ella algo calmada

-gracias- dije –ahora hay que dormir-

Ella se fue a su cama y se acostó, cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir ya cuando unos rayos de sol pegaban a mi cara

-bueno días- dijo la pichu

-bueno días- dije media dormida

-vamos apesárate ya son las 12-

Me levante

-enserio- dije

-si- dijo ella –apesárate y come para ver a Sylveon-

-vale- dije

Empecé a comer, ella es un gran chef a pesar que hiso el desayuno con manzanas

Ryusei

Estaba en el pueblo day, claro con los tontos sableyes muriéndose de hambre

-señor- dijo uno de ellos –tenemos hambre-

Pate un árbol donde había muchas manzana y esta calleron y los sableyes empezaron a comérselas

-gracias señor- gritaron los sableyes

Unas horas después llegamos al pueblo day y empezamos a buscar a esa eevee, decidí ir solo para buscar su aura

-azul, amarrilla, roja- iba diciendo el color del aura de las personas –guacala, verde, plata majestuoso te tengo-

La vi iba caminando con la pichu

Empecé a caminar detrás de ellas pero se me perdieron de vista al dar la vuelta a una cuadra

-.-.-.-.-.

Yua

Estábamos cercas del C.E.E

-porque esas siglas- dije

-no lo sé pero son muy geniales-

Había mucha gente alrededor del ese carruaje

-señorita- dijo alguien detrás mio

Me volteo y salte del susto, era un chico de cabello amarillo, ojos morados, una camisa amarrilla, unos shorts amarillo y un tenis negros

-si- dijo el –soy un Jolteon, mi nombre es Joel- camino hacia el centro –damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, con ustedes la C.E.E-

Al terminar la frase salió una chica y un chico, la chica tenía el cabello rojo, ojos verdes, una camisa roja de tirante, shorts negros y una botas que llegaban hasta las rodillas, el chico, tenía el cabello azul, ojos negros, tenía un camisa negra y unos pantalones azules, en el cuello tenía una bufanda blanca, ella lanzo una llamarada y el hidrobomba, de la nada se empezaron a juntar pero no le pasaba nada el fuego ni al agua, luego se empezó a congelar y apareció una chica con el cabello rubio un vestido verde y tacones del mismo color, sus ojos eran de color ámbar, ella utilizo hoja mágica en la esfera de hielo, cuando la esfera se fue trozando calleron unos destellos distintos colores

-hermoso- dije

-con esto comienza el show- grito el Jolteon

Pasaron las horas, ellos hacían reír a todos, los hacían pensar, los hacían tener esperanzas

-bueno- dijo un chico de ropa oscura con los ojos rojos –ahorra toca nuestra querida infantil

-¡hey!- grito una chica detrás de las puertas del carruaje

-ella va a elegir a alguien del público para cantar con ella- dijo el chico de ojos rojos –con ustedes Sylveon-

Apareció la chica que me cerró las puertas y me dijo que me ayudaría con tal de que cantara

-tu- me señalo

-no- dije

-vamos- dijo eli

-esta bien- dije rendida

Me acerque a donde estaba ella

-bien sabes la canción flores amarrillas- dijo ella

-si- dije

-yo primero jojo- dijo ella –cuando termines te sientas en la parte trasera del carruaje y pichu vendrá con nosotros-

Sy: Él la estaba esperando con una flor amarilla  
Ella lo estaba soñando con la luz en su pupila  
Y el amarillo del sol iluminaba la esquina  
Lo sentía tan cercano, lo sentía desde niña

Ella sabía que él sabía que algún día pasaría  
Que vendría a buscarla con sus flores amarillas  
No te apures, no detengas el instante del encuentro  
Está dicho que es un hecho, no lo pierdas no hay derecho

No te olvides que la vida casi nunca está dormida

Ah ah-ah ah  
Ah ah

Yua: En ese bar tan desierto, nos esperaba el encuentro (encuentro)  
Ella llegó en limusina amarilla, por supuesto (ah ah)  
Él se acercó de repente, la miró tan de frente (de frente)  
Toda una vida soñada y no pudo decir nada

Ella sabía que él sabía que algún día pasaría  
Que vendría a buscarla con sus flores amarillas  
No te apures, no detengas el instante del encuentro  
Está dicho que es un hecho, no la pierdas no hay derecho

ambas: No te olvides que la vida casi nunca está dormida  
(Casi nunca está dormida)

Flores amarillas (flores amarillas)  
Flores amarillas (flores amarillas)

Ella sabía que sabía que algún día pasaría  
Que vendría a buscarla con sus flores amarillas  
No te apures, no detengas el instante del encuentro  
Está dicho que es un hecho, no la pierdas no hay derecho

No te olvides que la vida casi nunca está dormida

Yua: Ella sabía que él sabía  
Él sabía, ella sabía  
Que él sabía, ella sabía  
Y se olvidaron de sus flores amarillas

Me senté en donde ella me dijo, vi a un chico, cabello azul, una camisa azul, unos convers azul marino y unos pantalones blancos, el hizo que el piso de congelara y vi que Jolteon uso agilidad y el carruaje empezó a ir muy rápido, unos minutos ya estábamos afuera del pueblo day

-entonces ella es hermana de Iker- dijo una chica vestida de morado con una botas moradas

-así es Emili- dijo la tal Sylveon

-hey Fanny- dijo el umbreon –no va más rápido tu hermano-

-no- dijo ella –Lila-

-no me miren- dijo la chica de cabellos rubios-

-una cosa- dije –todos son evoluciones de eevee, verdad-

-si- contesto la Sylveon –Emili es una Espeon, Fanny es una Flareon, Joel es un Jolteon, Guillermo pero le decimos memo es un Glaceon, lila es una Leafeon, Víctor es un Vaporeon, este chico de negro es kuro y por lo que se ve es un umbreon y yo soy Silvia pero me gusta que me digan Sylveon-

-oh- dije –que tal a todos-

En eso el carruaje se paró de repente y yo me caí

-estas bien- salió moly a ayudarme a levantarme

-Joel-grito kuro –que paso-

-un Riolu apareció- dijo

Me pare y corrí para el frente del carruaje y lo vi

-tu- dije asustada

-que tal- dijo el

En eso apareció Fanny y empezó a soltar un humo negro, sentí que alguien me ponía algo en mi muñeca, de repente el humo desapareció y vi que tenía un brazalete dorado y vi a el tenia el mismo brazalete

-ahora- dijo Sylveon muy feliz –van a viajar juntos-

-que- dije

-si eso brazaletes no se pueden separar más de 1 metro si lo hacen se juntaran- dijo ella, de repente salto –je que lindos-

-que- dijo el –necesito ese maldito medallón-

-no- dije

En eso empezó a anochecer

-venga- grito Emili -encontré un lugar donde dormir-

Camine y él me seguía, quería salir corriendo pro aun así esto brazaletes nos juntarían, llegamos un bello lago, ahí prendieron una fogata y todos nos sentamos alrededor, meno ese Riolu, estaba recargado en un árbol

-hey viejo- dijo Jolteon –cual es tu nombre-

-Ryusei- dijo el

-valla- dijo Jolteon –ven a comer, pareces a kuro cuando llego a esta caravana-

-y luego- dijo el –con ustedes no quiero contagiarme de su estupidez-

-que frio- dije

-que- dijo el –por lo menos soy más fuerte que tu-

-Yua-san- dijo eli –puede decirme que haces con el medallón-

-si- dijieron al mismo tiempo las mujeres y el Jolteon

-bueno- dije –no tengo ni la menor idea-

-vaya- dijo el –lo que se esperaba de una tonta eevee-

-tonta yo- le grite –por lo menos yo si soy feliz no como otros que solo amargan la vida de otros-

-bueno- dijo Sylveon muy feliz –a dormir si-

Todos se acomodaron para dormir, yo me puse un poco más legos y lo vi muy cercas de mí

-que haces-grite

-que mas- dijo el –te alegaste más de un metro y bueno solo se atrajo el brazalete-

-cállate- dije –me voy a dormir, agradecería mucho si te alegas-

-no se puede- dijo kuro –en la noche los brazaletes no se puede alegar menos de 30 cm-

-que- gritamos al mismo tiempo

Pasaron las horas, aun seguía siendo de noche el estaba a mi izquierda, claro nos dábamos las espaldas

-no entiendo- dije –porque quieres destruir el medallón-

-para el bien de mi maestro- dijo el

En eso él se quedo dormido y yo también

Sueño*

Me vi tenía un vestido blanco, estaba acostada en unas flores gracideas, me pare y empecé a caminar, vi que me estaba guiando hacia una playa

-eh- dije –Wow-

Vi un chico, no lo pude ver bien, pero se volteo hacia donde yo estaba y puso una sonrisa malicna

-vaya- dijo el –tus sueños son mas patéticos cada rato-

-tu de nuevo- grite

En eso el camino y se vio claramente que era el chico de la otras vez

-te acuerdas- dijo el

Camino hacia mí y vi que en una mano tenía una garra metálica, ya estaba muy cercas de mi

- bueno en que me quede- el espacio desapareció, se separo de mi -dulces sueño- me susurro al oído, sentí que esa cosa me atravesó, para ser un sueño fue tan real

-ahhhhh- grite

-pero que- dijo el tal Ryusei

Me estaba abrazando a mi misma

Ryusei

Ella me había despertado y vi que estaba asustada

-que pasa- dije

-nada- dijo ella muy asustada

La abrase y ella se alego muy rápido

-lo vez- le dije –si tienes ese medallón solo tendrás mala suerte-

-ah, buenas noches- dijo ella

Me dio la espalda, me acosté yo también, pero esta vez la estaba viendo, es muy linda, en que pienso la tengo que matar y destruir ese maldito medallón

-Yua- dije –espero que sigas dormida, el medallón traerá un sueño de paz si no piensas en cosas malas-

-gracias- dijo ella

Me asuste y la hice para a un lado para dormirme

**Que tal cuando sale sueño* es cuando comienza el sueño y cuando sale solo es que ya se termino el sueño, luego ellos tienen un poco de la apariencia de lo pokémons que son, tiene sus poderes y si tiene curiosidad sobre los personajes visiten mi pagina, si también de de Yugioh**

**Gracias por leer esta historia**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Ryusei

Ya era de día y yo era el primero que se había despertado

-va- dije –que molestia voy a tener que viajar con eso raros-

Estaba sentado en una rama, la rama no estaba tan alegada de ella así que el brazalete se puede alegar

-hey- grito el Jolteon –van ayúdame a conseguir el almuerzo-

-no puedo- dije –el brazalete-

-oh cierto- dijo el –has visto a Yua-

-sigue dormida- dije

-oh pobrecilla- dijo el –solo tiene pesadillas-

-y que más- dije –si me da ese medallón podrá volver sus sueños-

En eso vi como la pichu subía el árbol

-hey- dijo ella –ayuda bajar algunas bayas-

-no- dije

-vamos- dijo la pichu

-esta bien- dije –baja del árbol-

Ella bajo del árbol y yo también

-3 pasos hacia atrás- dije

Ella me hizo caso, pate el árbol muy fuerte que la mayor parte de las bayas callo y la pichu salto de la alegría

-ahí tienes- dije

-gracias- dijo ella mientras agarra algunas bayas

-te ayudo- cargue mas bayas que ella

Llevamos muchas bayas para el carruaje que estaba

-y esas bayas- dijo el umbreon

-que te importa- dije

-Ryusei me ayudo a traer bayas- dijo la pichu

-oh que tierno- dijo Yua

-que haces despierta- dije

-me despertó eli y me fui a ayudar a Joel- dijo ella

Creo que me sonroje, todas las chicas menos Yua me veían con cara de que ternura, me di la vuelta

-bueno y a que horas esta el almuerzo- dije

-ya voy- dijo creo que se llama eli

Ella con unas pocas de manzana, algunas bayas y otros ingredientes hiso una sopa que olía muy rico, ella me dio un plato

-gracias- le dije, la probé tantito –Wow- dije en voz baja –eres buena chef-

-gracias- dijo ella -mi hermano me enseño- luego ella se puso triste

-que pasa- dije

Ella empezó a llorar

-a cálmate- le dije y lloro peor

-ni modo- dije, me pare y agarre una baya meloc y la puse en mi nariz –señorita- dije con una voz chillona –quiere que haga una sonrisa para usted- ella empezó a reír, yo haci muchas cosas para que hubiera una sonrisa en su cara

-aww que tierno- dijo Yua –no que no eras de corazón frio-

-lo soy- dije –pero el lugar donde vengo yo hacía de payaso para que los niños rehirieran y no se preocuparan por las pesadillas- en eso vino a mi mente una casa donde había dentro alguien pero esa casa se estaba quemando, me quite la baya –a comer-

-gracias Ryusei- dijo eli

No dije nada

-arrrg- gruño Yua

-que pasa- dije

-nada- dijo ella

Yua

Ya había pasado unas semanas y él me empezaba a caer bien, ya que yo tenía un acto con Jolteon, todos menos Ryusei quedamos de acuerdo que Ryusei le hiciera de payaso, lo estaba pintando y claro eli me ayudaba

-hey- dijo el –ya déjenme-

-no- dije –unos toques más y veras que bien queda-

Ya lo deje muy gracioso, agarre un espejo y se lo enseñe

-hey- grito el –me pintaste como una Skitty-

-que linda te ves- dijo eli

El se para, ya que el carruaje era algo grande, agarre a eli en brazos y comencé a corre

-vengan a ca- dijo el persiguiéndonos

En eso quede detrás de la puerta y ambas le sacamos la lengua, en eso el carruaje pego con una piedra haciendo que las puertas se abrieran y que eli y yo cayéramos, el salto para atraparnos, el cayó al suelo conmigo y eli

-estas bien- dijo el

-si- me levante, cuando me levante vi que el carruaje se alego mucho –hey, deténgase- empecé a correr con eli en brazos, y como Joel era muy rápido el carruaje despareció de mi vista –ni modo- dije y vi a eli ella no se despertaba –eli, despierta- grite

En eso se acerco Ryusei

-que pasa- dijo el

-eli no despierta- dije, en eso mucha neblina apareció –y ahora donde nos refugiaremos-

-agarra mi mano- dijo el

-no- dije

El agarro mi mano y empezó caminar, el nos guio hasta una cueva

-ya- me soltó la mano –cuida a eli iré a buscar algo para que despierte-

El salió de la cueva y yo me quede con eli

-hey- dijo una voz detrás mia

Me di la vuelta y vi un chico de cabello café con un mechón amarrillo, ropa victoriana color café y ojos verdes

-que tal- dijo el –mi nombre es entei-

-Yua- dije

-hey porque no despierta- dijo el

-caímos desde un carruaje en movimiento- dije –creo que se pego con algo, pero no se con que-

-oh, que bello medallón- dijo el

-gracias- dije

El me alego delicadamente de eli, en su mano apareció una llama y puso su mano con la llama en la frente de eli

-que haces- le grite

En eso la llama se extendió por todo el cuerpo de eli y luego desapareció

-que fue lo que paso- dije

-eh- dijo él un poco confundido –lo que paso es que use una de mis llamas para curarla –

-oh- dije un poco aliviada –gracias-

En eso eli abrió sus ojos

-que me paso- dijo ella

-eso quiero saber- dije –oh por cierto te presento a…- el ya se había ido

-hey y Ryusei- dijo eli

-no lo sé- dije, vi que afuera ya era de noche –espera- dije –como si ya es de noche el brazalete se separo mucho-

-no lo sé- dijo eli

En eso entro Ryusei con varias bayas y unas cuantas ramas

-si sabes que los brazaletes no funcionan- dijo el

-lo sé- dije –porque-

-ni yo tengo idea- dijo el

Ya había pasado varios minutos, el encendió una fogata y comimos de lo que trajo, después la pequeña eli se durmió, Ryusei se quito su chaqueta y se la dio para que ella se tapara

-aww- dije –que…-

-tierno- me interrumpió –sabes que me vale madre que me digan tierno-

-va- dije

En eso el se sentó a mi lado y se recargo en la pared de la cueva

-entonces- dijo el –no sabes donde están-

-no- dije –pero hay un pueblo muy cercas de aquí, deben estar ahí-

El se quedo viendo el medallón, con una de sus manos toco el medallón

-no entiendo- dijo el

-no entiendes que- dije

-como es que tu llegaste a…- se mordió el labio

-a tu que- dije

-nada- dijo el

-porque eres así- dije

-como- dijo el

-así tan frio- dije –cuando se ve que eres de corazón cálido-

El se me quedo viendo, sentí que eso ojos tan rojos traspasaba a los míos

-buenas noches- dijo él, el se acomodo en el suelo

-buenas noches- dije

Sueño*

Estaba en un lugar lleno de flores

-Wow- dije –lo bueno es que no ah aparecido darkrai, será que el consejo de ryu-

En eso me fije hacia un árbol y vi que era ryu con ropa blanca y lo que sorprendió fue que él estaba sonriendo, camine hacia él, llegue

-que haces aquí- dije

El no me contestaba

-di algo- dije

-mi vida- dijo él, el se volteo hacia mi –mi calma-

-que- dije

El se acerco a mí, paso uno de sus brazos a mi cintura, con la otra agarro mi mentó, vi sus ojos y vi algo lindo en el, en eso él se empezó a acerca a mi cara…

Abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que yo tenía mis brazos en el pecho de ryu y también me di cuenta de que él me tenia abrazada

-ryu- dije en voz baja –ryu-

El abrió sus ojos

-que- dijo medio dormido

-puedes- me sonroje –me…a como se dice-

-que- dijo el –rápido tengo sueño-

-que si me puedes soltar- dije

El se percato de ello, el me soltó muy rápido

-ya déjame dormir- dijo él, en eso el cerro sus ojos

Me pare y Sali de la cueva y vi que aun era de noche, empecé a caminar ya que ahí había un lago, me quite mis sandalias y metí mis pies al agua

-que tal- dijo alguien

Me di vuelta y vi que era el chico que curo a eli

-oh- dije –hola-

-que hace sola aquí- dijo el

-quería refrescarme- dije

-puedo hacerle una pregunta- dijo el

-si- dije

-porque tiene la verdad plateada- dijo el

-la verdad plateada- dije –ah el medallón-

-si, acaso no sabe cómo se llama- dijo el

-no- dije, fije mi vista hacia el centro del lago –solo le digo medallón-

-oh- dijo el –le puedo contar un chiste-

-claro- dije

-entra moltres con lugia y le dijo: lugia, lugia, en la calle hay un pobre Glaceon gritando, me das un poco de dinero para ayudarlo y lugia le contesta: bueno, aquí tienes pero… ¿Qué grita el Glaceon? Y moltres le contesta: helados-

-jejeje- solté una risa

-que bonita sonrisa- dijo el

-gracias- hizo que me sonrojara

-le gustaría salir conmigo mañana por la noche- dijo el

Yo me quede viéndolo, no me lo podría creer alguien me esta invitando a salir


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Ryusei

-¡que!- grite

Seguíamos en la cueva y al parecer íbamos a estar más de una noche en ella

-le dijiste que si- dije enojado

-si- dijo Yua –y porque te pones celoso-

-celoso, yo, que gran chiste- dije

-Yua-san- dijo eli –y cuando vas a salir con el-

-esta noche- dijo Yua

Me salí de la cueva y me senté de bajo de un árbol

-que hago- me dije –si ellos se besan yo…-

-quieres que te ayude- dijo una voz femenina –mírate estas tan enojado como yo-

En eso apareció una chica, ojos como los míos, cabello morado, un vestido azul pero en el centro era blanco y unas mallas azules

-y tu quien eres- la señale

-suicune- dijo ella

-oh- dije –y que quieres-

-que me ayudes a arruinar su cita-

-te gusta ese entei – dije

-y a ti esa eevee- dijo ella

-esta bien- dije –te ayudo-

En eso apareció eli

-ryu- dijo ella

-que eli- le pregunte

-vas a arruinar la cita de Yua- dijo ella

-no, que va- le mentí

-porque quiero ayudar a ryu a salir con Yua- dijo ella

Hasta una niña sabe que ella me gusta

-esta bien me puedes ayudar- dije

Ella empezó a saltar

-bueno- dije –como la arruinamos-

-conozco a entei- dijo suicune –el, la llevara a dar un paseo por el lagos, luego le enseñara su fuerza, luego la llevara al risco y por último la besara-

Sentí un pequeño tip en mi ojo derecho

-ryu se encuentras bien-dijo Eli

-si- mentí –si me disculpan, por favor den 3 pasos hacia atrás-

Ellas me hicieron caso y yo utiliza patada baja y hice que el árbol se callera

-celos- dijo suicune –hey- me señalo mi mano derecha –que tiene en tu mano-

Me vi señalo la mano en que tengo la marca maldita

-la marca no evolución- dije

-no evolución- dijo eli –que es eso-

-la marca no evolución- dije –es aquella que te impide evolucionar, por esta marca no eh podido evolucionar-

-sabes quién te lo hizo- dijo eli

-no lo recuerdo- dije –solo sé que mi casa se quemo y yo estaba afuera de ella y cuando vi mi mano ya estaba esta marca-

-parece que te lo hizo un fantasma- dije suicune –con una llama de entei podrás evolucionar-

-si- dije sorprendido –pero así soy feliz-

Después de unos minutos empezamos a planear para arruinar la cita

-entonces- dijo eli –yo diré esto-

-si- dije –suicune ya sabes lo que tiene que hacer-

-si – dijo ella –eres bueno planeando para tener 16 años-

-si, gracias- dije –me enseño mi maestro

Yua

Ya era de noche y estaba caminado cercas del lago esperando a entei

-Yua- dijo eli –cuídate si, que no te vaya a besar-

-jeje- estoy nerviosa –claro que no-

Es eso apareció entei con un ramo de rosas blancas

-Wow- dije -como es que las conseguiste-

-jeje- puso una sonrisa –es un secreto

Empezamos a caminar, dimos muchas vueltas al lago

-y yo le dije a lugia, ese no es moltres es articuno- dijo el

-jeje- me estaba riendo

Sentí el piso resbaloso tanto que hizo que me callera

-pero que- dije en sentada en el piso

-te ayudo- el estiro su mano y me ayudo a levantarme

-pero que paso- dije

-el piso se congelo- dijo el –hey porque tienes el brazalete de oro-

-que esta cosa- dije –con esto no me puedo separar más de un metro de ryu, pero últimamente me puedo mover a donde quiera-

-oh- dijo el –será porque estoy aquí-

-que- dije confundida

-si, esos brazaletes se pueden separar si hay un legendario cercas-

-oh- dije –entonces muchas gracias jejeje-

Luego vimos una piedra enorme

-mira- dijo el –veras mi increíble fuerza

El intento empujarlo o levantarla pero no lo logro

-pero que-dijo

-que débil jeje- dije

-que bonita es usted- dijo el

Me sonroje y luego vi que una piedra le pego en la cabeza de entei haciendo que él se callera, lo ayude a levantarse de ahí y nos fuimos a un risco, nos sentamos

-déjame ver- dije

-no- dijo el –así estoy bien-

El se empezó a acercarse a mí y yo me alegaba

-que vas hacer- dije

-que mas- dijo el

En eso sentí un pequeño temblor que me hizo caer del risco al agua

Apenas salía para tomar aire

-ayuda- dije –no sé nadar-

Me empecé a hundir y lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos

Ryusei

-Yua- Sali de mi escondite

-quien eres- dijo el tal entei

Me lance hacia el agua, al entrar a ella vi que Yua estaba amarrada en un pierna con una planta del lago, la solté y la abrase de ahí Sali con ella para tomar aire

-suicune- grite –has un camino de hielo-

En eso suicune soplo y apareció un camino de hielo, me subí en él y empecé a correr cuando llegue puse a Yua en el suelo y yo me hinque, apenas su corazón latía

-rayos- dije

Empecé a dudar, si la dejaba morir podría destruir el medallón y podría volver hacia mi casa, pero si la dejaba vivir… empecé a darle respiración boca a boca

-ryu- grito eli

Ella vio que lo que estaba viendo

-yo ayudare- dijo ella, se acerco a Yua y lanzo un pequeño impactrueno

En eso Yua tocio y se sentó, empezó a abrir sus bellos ojos

-bueno- me empujo entei –en que me quede—él se le iba a acercando a Yua y yo lo pateo en la cara

-alégate de mi plateada majestuosa- dije –ella es mía y no dejare que un entei de cuarta me la arrebate-

Me sonroje, había revelado mi mayor secreto

-que- me di vuelta y Yua me había escuchado –enserio

-hay que irnos-dije cabizbajo –tenemos que encontrar a la infantil de Sylveon-

-Yua- dijo eli –nuestro plan funciono-

-plan- dijo Yua enoja –que plan-

-evitar que te enamoraras de entei, imagina quien le lanzo una piedra a la cabeza de entei-en eso eli se tapo la boca –ups-

-Ryusei- grito Yua –porque-

-porque- apreté mis puños –me rindo-

Camine hacia ella y la agarre de muñeca y empezamos a alegarnos de ellos, ya cuando vi que ellos no nos veían solté a Yua

-ahora- dijo Yua enojada –me vas a decir que paso-

Me acerque a Yua, ella se recargo en un árbol, yo puse mi mano derecha en el árbol para recargarme

-porque- dije -sentí que él me iba a quitar lo mejor de mi vida-

Me acerque a su cara y le di un beso, nos separamos y la vi muy sonrojada

-estas feliz- dije

-me diste un beso- dijo ella

-si- le dije –creo que ya es el tercero que te doy-

-que- dijo ella sorprendida

-el primero fue cuando empezamos a viajar, el segundo cuando estábamos en la cueva y este es el tercero

Ella se sonrojo más y luego vi que el medallón empezó a brillar mucho

-que demonios pasa- dije

El destello se hizo muy fuerte tanto que tuve que taparme mis ojos, cuando sentí que había desaparecido vi a Yua desmayada, la cargue y me fui para donde estaban los demás

-eli- dije -nos vamos-

-esta bien- dijo ella

-hey- se acerco entei –ten- me estiro un collar en forma de luna –es una de mis llamas- dijo el –si la usas podrás evolucionar-

-gracias- dije –Eli, podrías-

-con gusto- dijo eli mientras la agarraba

Eli se subió a mi espalda y empecé a correr para llegar al siguiente pueblo, Yua, por favor no te mueras, si lo haces yo…

-te amo- dije

Seguía corriendo esperando que Yua despertara y que no me haya escuchado


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Ryusei

Seguía corriendo y vi una casa

-hay alguien dentro- dije

Nadie me escuchaba, empuje la puerta y vi que la casa estaba todo polvorienta y con muchas telarañas

-espero que no esté un ariados –dije

-ryu-san- dijo eli media dormida

Ah se me olvidaba, seguía con Yua en brazos y eli en mi espalda

-eli- dije –despierta-

-nani- dijo ella media dormida

Ella se quito de mi espalda y empezó a ver la casa

-es horrible- dijo ella

-vamos a dormir aquí- dije

En eso escuchamos unos pasos

-kyaaaa- eli salto nuevamente a mi espalda

-eli- dije –no tengas miedo, puede ser una mismagius o un sableye

-peor- dijo eli

Entre a la casa y cerré la puerta, había una pequeña chimenea así que la prendí con unos cuantos leños

-ryu- dijo eli muy asusta, estaba tapada hasta la cabeza –no hay ningún espíritu maligno-

-no, que va- dije

Eli tiene razón, en estos lugares hay mas posibilidad de que darkrai este, o peor mismagius o dusknoir

-ryu- dijo eli –puedes decirme que hacías en tu niñez-

-mi niñez-

Flash back*

Ryu de niño

-hermano- grite

-ya cállate Ryusei- dijo mi hermano mayor

Mi hermano mayor era un lucario, cabello azul alborotado, ojos rojos, su ropa era una camisa amarrilla, pantalones azules y botas negras

-hermano- dije –enséñame el aura esfera-

-no- dijo él mientras tocaba mi cabello –tenemos que ir a ver a gadelle-

-para que- dije

-para que mas- dijo el –para ver algunos artículos y ver como estamos de salud con gardevoir-

Mi hermano es genial, nuestros padres murieron hace años, pero estando con mi hermano soy feliz, estábamos caminando cuando sentimos un aire muy frio

-mira- me señalo mi hermano

Vimos una mujer hermosa, estaba pálida, su cabello era azul, se veía que había una tiara en su cabeza, un vestido azul largo de atrás pero corto de enfrente, unas alas de hielo, la estábamos viendo de perfil

-que hermosa- dijo mi hermano

En eso ella abrió sus ojos eran rojos, eso me hace pensar hay muchos con ojos rojos, ella nos vio y en eso apareció una neblina muy espesa

-rayos- dijo mi hermano –se fue-

El me subió a sus hombros

-bueno- dijo el –es hora de irnos-

Caminamos, llegamos a un puesto donde decía "articles et des médicaments pour une bonne santé"

-porque ellos pusieron ese letrero en francés- dije

-porque vienen de Francia- dijo mi hermano

Entramos y vimos unos eevees, una estaba dormida y el otro estaba trabajando ahí

-hola- saludo mi hermano

-hola- dijo el eevee

-Iker- lo toco una señorita de cabellos verde, un vestido blanco corto y atrás salía una cola, en la cintura un moño muy grande, una corbata roja, guantes verdes, unas botas blancas muy largas, dos moños blancos en su cabello y sus ojos rojos -vous pouvez maintenant vous relaxer et de donner cela à votre soeur- le estiro una botella

-Merci Mlle- dijo él, vi que el chico tenia pantalones negros, tenis negros y una camisa café, la niña un vestido café, el cargo a esa niña y salieron del local

-mile gardevoir- dije

-oh Ryusei- dijo ella con ese acento que tiene –como has estado-

-bien- dije

-vengo a que recibes a Ryusei para que veas su salud-dijo mi hermano -également venir à Gadelle pour voir si tout est prêt à vaincre sans darkrai médaillon-

-oui- dijo gardevoir-

Ella me agarro con sus poderes psíquicos

Fin del flash back*

-ryu- estaba gritando eli

-que paso- dije sorprendido

-me preocupaste- dijo eli –estuviste como congelado por casi media hora-

-lo siento- dije –mejor nos vamos a dormir, vale-

-vale-dijo ella buenas noches

Eli se tapo y yo me quede a un lado de Yua

Yua

Me desperté y vi que estaba en un cuarto, también vi a eli dormida en una cama y ryu estaba sentado y dormido

-nunca descansas verdad- dije

-Yua- dijo Ryusei –te puedes callar-

El abrió sus ojos

-que no estabas dormido- dije

-no- dijo el –estaba pensando-

-pensando- dije

Había un enorme silencio

-a…ryu- dije

-que- dijo el

-que sientes por mi- dije

El no decía nada

-se que un tipo lucha como tu es superior que un tipo normal que yo- dije, el me miro y yo no sabía que decir –a… lo que quiero decir es que-

-si- dijo el

-que- dije media confundida

-si te dijo un si es por algo- dijo el –Yua te quiero decir que…-

-aaaahhhhh- grito eli

Ambos nos asustamos

-déjame- dijo eli dormida –vete, vete-

Ella se veía muy mal

-eli- intente tocarla pero Ryusei me detuvo

-eres tonta- dijo el –si la tocas entraras a una terrible pesadilla-

-entonces- dije

-si, darkrai esta en su sueño- dijo el

-hay una forma de evitar sus pesadillas- dijo una voz tenebrosa

En eso entro una chica de vestido rosa, cabello rubio, se veía toda polvorienta y tenebrosa ya que tenía una muñeca decapitada

-que tal pequeña- dije

-por eso se escuchaba pasos- dijo ryu –cuanto llevas así-

-perdí la cuenta después de 500- dijo la niña

Trague saliva

-como la salvamos- dijo ryu

-fácil- dijo la niña –en el ático hay un collar de Cresselia que alegara las pesadillas-

En eso la niña desapareció

-Cresselia- dijo ryu un poco triste –Yua ven conmigo-

-oh ok- dije temerosa

Salimos de la habitación y empezamos a subir las escaleras

-ah ryu- dije miedosa –y si yo vuelvo con eli y tu vas por el amuleto-

-miedosa- dijo ryu

-no tienes miedo- le dije

-eso se responde solo- en eso él se paro –ve con eli, yo estaré bien-

-oh ok- Sali corriendo hacia el cuarto donde estaba eli, abrí la puerta y me lleve un susto de muerte –tu- señale –que haces aquí-

-estoy vigilando- dijo la niña

-a quien vigilas- dije

-las pesadillas- dijo ella –de una sola niña, mucho podrían pagar con sus vidas-

No tenía palabras

-aaaahhhhh- escuche un grito terrible

-pero que- dije

-es el- dijo la niña y vio su muñeca –nina, al parecer pronto tendremos un nuevo amigo-

No lo pensé dos veces y empecé a subir las escaleras, cuando llegue a la puerta del ático la abrí y lo que vi me asusto mucho, ryu estaba encadenado, sin camisa, pero se le veía como si alguien lo hubiera lastimado mucho

-alégate- grito alguien detrás mio, utilizo psico-onda y me dio directamente, y vi que se trata de una niña de vestido negro, zapato negros y un collar rosa oscuro –el es mi hermano-

-hermano- dije –un misdreavus-

Volvió a usar psico-onda

-rayos- dije, use bola sombra pero no le hizo gran daño –ahora que- dije –el medallón- agarre el medallón –ahora luz que apareces cuando alguien lo necesita, yo te necesito- la misdreavus se tapo los ojos, y yo aproveché para salir corriendo hacia donde estaba ryu

-que- dijo la misdreavus enoja –no-

Le quite las cadenas a ryu y el callo

-bueno- dije –ahora que-

La misdreavus utilizo electro cañón, lo esquive

-luz- dije, utilicé mimético y la misdreavus cayó derrotada –al parecer estas muerta- me tape la boca –lo siento-

En eso me di vuelta y vi que ryu se movía

-a ryu- lo empecé a mover –despierta-

-te puedes callar- dijo el

Se levanto y vi que tenía muchos rasguños, vi su chaqueta y su camisa y se lo puso

-ahora- dijo el –hay que ir con eli-

-y el collar- dije

El me mostro el collar, era hermoso, era una esmeralda con un poco de plata, bajamos muy rápido, vimos a eli muy mal, le pusimos el collar y vimos una neblina oscura salía de la cabeza de eli

-que paso- dijo ella

-que soñaste- dijo ryu

-soñé como moría mi hermano y luego yo seguía y un ser me atravesaba con unas garras- dijo ella

-no te preocupes- dije –solo fue una pesadilla-

-oh ok- dijo ella- quien es esa niña-

Nos dimos vuelta y era la niña con la muñeca

-por favor- dijo ella –entréguele ese medallón a Cresselia, una vez fue mi misión y falle cuando morir en mi casa- puso una sonrisa –la luz es hermosa y la oscuridad necesita amigos-

En eso la niña desapareció, cuando menos lo pensamos ya era de día, salimos de la casa y nos llevamos una sorpresa

-y como pasaron la noche- dijo Sylveon muy feliz

-como crees- grite

-pues creo que muy bien- dijo ella

-y los demás- dijo Ryusei

-están en el pueblo y yo vine por ustedes mi nenes- dijo ella

Empezamos a caminar, eli estaba muy feliz por el collar, Ryusei estaba pensando en cosas de él y yo pensando cómo encontrar a Cresselia

-nenes- dijo Sylveon –que saben de darkrai y de Cresselia-

-yo- alzo la mano eli –darkrai es el contrario de Cresselia-

-cierto- dijo ella –algo mas-

-ambos necesitan el collar- dije

-ambos son hermanos- dijo Ryusei

-todos tienen un 10- dijo Sylveon muy feliz

Yo me sorprendí, Cresselia y darkrai son hermanos, eso me saca más dudas que respuestas

**felices fiestas y espero que les guste esta historia**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Ryusei

Habíamos llegado al carruaje y yo estaba ensañando mi número, que vergüenza, primero era líder de un grupo, todo mundo me temía pero ahora me gusta divertir a los niños

-eli- dije –cuantos necesito para romper el record

-llevamos 8 y necesitas 3-

Estaba haciendo malabares con unas manzanas -a ver- dije seguro –lánzame algo más difícil

En eso paso Yua con vestido negro -que están haciendo- dijo ella

-y tu a que funeral vas- dije

-es para mí acto- dijo ella

-ryu esta haciendo malabares y yo lo ayudo- dijo eli –pero necesita algo difícil para romper el record-

En eso Yua puso una sonrisa muy traviesa -eli- dijo Yua curiosa –cuanto pesas-

-no lo sé- dijo eli

-interesante- dijo Yua –mira-

En eso eli volteo y Yua la empujo y yo la cache pero con ella estaba haciendo los malabares -Yua- dije enojado –estás loca-

-diviértase- dijo Yua mientras lanzaba una manzana

-eli te encuentras bien- dije

-si jeje es muy divertido- se reía ella

En eso paso kuro y vio que tenia a eli

-una mano- dije

-nuevo record- dijo él. El se acerco y agarro a eli sin que las manzana se cayeran

-Wow- dije

-si lo que sea- dijo el

Lance las manzanas hacia una caja -y como te metiste a este circo- dije

-quieres que te cuente la historia- dijo el

-si quieres- al parecer nos entendíamos bien

El me conto como es que él y su hermana Emili se unieron a esto -entonces- dije –Sylveon hizo todo esto para viajar-

-si- dijo el

-entonces- dije –que vez en ella-

Se sonrojo -aunque sea infantil es lista, ella me ayudo mucho y a Emili también- dijo el –hace unos 3 años ella evoluciono-

-oh- dije –entonces ella es la líder de todo esto-

-así es- dijo el –pero aun así muchos la ven como alguien insignificante-

-oh- dije

En eso paso Yua con una cobija puesta como vestido

-que paso- dije

-Fanny lanzo llamarada y me dio- dijo un poco avergonzada –y quemo mi vestido negro y como victor esta lavando la ropa no tengo que ponerme-

-puf… je- me di vuelta –es es… je-

-si tanto te quieres reír- dijo ella enojada

-jajajajaja- no podía soportar la risa –ja no me he reído así en años jajaja-

Ella me intento golpear pero yo detuve su mano -pero que- dijo ella

-eres débil- ya dije calmado –tienes que entrenar más-

-haber- dijo ella –dame pruebas-

-cuando peleaste con esa misdreavus intentaste escapar- dije

-pero bueno- dijo ella –nadie me va a ayudar-

-no- dije

La agarre de la mano y nos metimos al carruaje, de ahí agarre una mochila donde tenía algo de ropa mía -ten- le estire un pantalón negro y una camisa negra

-es de hombre- dijo ella

-oh, lo siento su majestad, déjeme traerle ropa más adecuada- me agache un poco –o podríamos hacer algo más cómodo que no necesita ropa-

Ella me intento pegar y yo la detuve -lo vez- dije un poco más calmado –así es darkrai y el es mas ágil que yo y el es capaz de matarte en un minuto-

-este bien- dijo ella –me puedes entrenar-

-bien- dije, camine hacia la puerta del carruaje –bueno te cambias ya o me estoy aquí-

Ella me empujo y cerró las puertas del carruaje

-mira- dijo Sylveon –esta haciendo lo mismo que hiciste cuando me conociste- El no decía nada y solo se sonrojaba -vamos a ver como entrenan ellos dos- dijo ella en tono de niñita buena

-Sylveon, por Arceus- dijo él en tono de ira –teniendo 21 años y te comportas así-

El agarro de la mano a Sylveon y se iban gritando, en eso salió Yua ya cambiada

-te vez linda- dije en tono de burla

-sabes que- dije –puedo entrenar con esta ropa y te ganare-

-bueno comencemos, majestad- dije

Me aleje de ella -lanza tu mejor golpe- dije

-oh ok- dijo ella, lanzo una bola sombra y yo la esquive

-bueno- dije –mi turno-

Unos minutos después

-lo vez te gane con solo un movimiento- dije

Ella estaba en rodillas y jadeando -eres un gran tonto- dijo ella

-bueno- dije –te apuesto algo-

-que- dijo ella

-que cada vez que pierdas me tendrás que dar un beso- me di vuelta con una sonrisa en mi cara –y si tú me ganas seré tu esclavo toda una semana-

-hecho- dijo ella

-y como perdiste me toca mi beso- dije

-oh ok- dijo ella

La ayude a pararse y me da un beso en la mejilla -no vale- dije –en la boca-

-no- grito ella

La ajare de la cintura y pose mis labios sobre los de ella

-Yua- dijo eli, no vio y nos separamos –si tanto querían estar a solas me hubieran avisado-

-je lo sient…-antes de terminar la frase Yua me había dado un golpe en la cara

-tu me las pagaras- dijo ella enojada y se va

En eso llego kuro -te diré algo- dijo el

-que- dije

-si tanto quieres que ella te ame- mordió una manzana –conquístala con algo bello-

Nota mental, hacer caso a los hombres del C.E.E.

Yua

Ya había pasado una semana y como he perdido como mas de 15 veces entonces imaginasen cuantos besos llevo con él, hasta me esta empezando a…

-Yua- dijo eli

-si- dije –que pasa-

-que pronto tu y el se irán, no- dijo ella

-si- dije mientras la abrazaba –y tu también iras-

-no- dijo ella un poco triste

-por- dije

Ella se soltó y se puso en frente de mí -no puedo- dijo ella muy triste –tú y Ryusei-san son más fuertes y yo sería una molestia siendo tan débil y he decidido que me quedare con los C.E.E.-

-bueno- dije un poco triste –pero si me dejas sola ryu podría…-

-podría protegerte de la oscuridad- dijo ella

Me sorprendí por lo que dijo -pero como crees- dije un poco histérica –el estuvo bajo el mando de darkrai, es frio, además es muy atrevido-

-pero es protector- dijo eli –mi hermano me dijo que había un familia de lucarios que tubo a un Riolu y que ese Riolu tuvo un hermano, el lo protegía mucho, el decía que "nosotros los riolus protegemos a los seres que mas queremos y los lucarios si alguien toca a nuestros seres queridos…-

-lo matamos- dijo ryu –esa frase no la he escuchado en mucho tiempo-

-pero eso también quiere decir que son muy celosos y sobre protectores- dije

-no- dijo el –lo que quiere decir es que nosotros protegemos hasta la muerte a nuestros seres queridos-

-pero aun así son muy protectores- dije

-y los eevee son muy miedosos- dijo el

-quieres una pelea- dije, me acerque a el

-con gusto te ganare- dijo el –oh tal vez estoy a punto de tener suerte-

Le di una cachetada -pervertido- dije

-mira- dijo en tono de ira –si lo dijo es para que te cuides tonta de darkrai-

-porque él hace esto- dije

-es obvio- dijo el –por eso te tengo que entr…-

-hey- interrumpió Sylveon –tengo que hablar con ustedes-

-oh ok- dije, caminamos hacia donde estaba ella –que pasa-

-lo que paso- dijo ella en tono serio –hoy se irán, verdad-

-si- dijo Ryusei –eli se estará con ustedes mientras entreno a Yua-

-si, lo sé- dijo ella con un poco de madures –lo que quiero decir es que se tienen que proteger con algo- ella señalo a Ryusei –y tu eres el indicado… Fanny… Joel-

En eso entro Fanny y Joel con una funda de espada vacía cada uno

-y eso que- dijo Ryusei

-que mas- dijo Sylveon –Fanny… Joel… demuéstrenos –ella empezó a aplaudir

-con la espada de verdad- dijo Fanny -con la espada de los ideales- dijo Joel

-invocamos- dijieron al mismo tiempo –a los grandes creadores de las espadas les pedimos que nos la otorguen- En eso ambos soltaron las fundas, en una callo un rayo y en la otra se vio una llama, claramente se en la energía que soltaron las espadas dos dragones, un hecho de rayos y el otro hecho de llamas

-pero que- dije

En eso vi que los dragones se elevaron y chocaron haciendo que aparecerán muchos destellos -Wow- dije –hermoso-

-lo sé- dijo ryu –eso destellos son hermosos-

-no yo hablo de los dragones- dije

-dragones- dijo el confuso –si tú lo dices-

Fanny y Joel agarraron las fundas pero esta vez se veían con algo, caminaron hacia nosotros -ahorra- dijo Fanny -elige con cual espada defenderás tu ideales o- continuo Joel -la verdad- termino Fanny

-Wow- dijo Ryusei –quisiera las dos pero se ve que puedo elegir solo una-

En eso las espadas resplandecieron al mismo tiempo -ya veo- dijo Fanny

-lo sé- dijo Joel

-que paso- dije

Ellos estiraron las fundas de las espadas -por años, nuestra familia protegió estas espadas de la oscuridad- dijo Joel

-ahora, las dos podrán pelear en una misma batalla sin tener que ser enemigas- dijo Fanny

Ambos estiraron las espadas hacia Ryusei -las dos- dijo el sorprendido

-así es- dijo Joel

El agarro las dos espadas, el me dio una de las espadas, él le quito la funda a la espada y apareció una espada blanca, tenía unos anillos uno en la parte baja de la espada, otra en medio y la ultima estaba casi para la punta de la espada, en la parte baja se veía unas alas -Wow- dijo el –y que hace-

Ellos se hicieron a un lado

-piensa en la verdad- dijo Fanny –de tu corazón y no de tu mente- En eso ryu cerró los ojos, en eso en la espada apareció una llama

-Wow- dijo ryu, el vio un árbol, agarro bien la espada y el fuego lo lanzo hacia el árbol haciendo que este se quemara –genial, Yua- estiro la espada y la funda –ahora la otra-

-esta bien- dije estire la otra espada –ten

El me la quito y le quito la funda muy rápido, la espada tenia era negra más grande que la funda, en la parte de centro perecía que tenía una piedra más negra en la parte baja tenía un anillo, un poco más abajo del anillo parecía una gema negra y se veía que había unas alas negras pequeñas -Wow- dijo ryu –que tengo que hacer-

-piensa en tus ideales lo que tu te pusiste y no los que otros te dijieron- dijo Joel

El se quedo viendo la espada, en eso apareció un rayo en ella pero se pago muy rápido -lo sabia- dijo ryu –no podre usarla-

-si lo podrás- dijo Joel –solo deja que tu corazón decida tus ideales como la verdad-

-este bien- dijo él un poco triste

Lo vi, no sé porque pero quería abrazarlo -Ryusei te encuentras bien- dije

-si- se noto que mintió –solo alista lo necesario para irnos rápido-

-esta bien- camine hacia el carruaje y empezó a alistar lo necesario

-todo eso te llevaras- dijo Fanny

-que 5 maletas es mucho- dije

-ahh- ella suspiro muy hondo

Ella me alego de mis cosas y saco un pequeña mochila y hecho muy pocas cosas, muy poca ropa y muy poca comida -y eso- dije

Ella me dio la mochila -eso vas a necesitas- dijo ella –te eche unos cuantos disfraces por si las dudas-

-este bien- dije

-por cierto Sylveon lavo tu chaleco lo mancho de salsa- dijo Fanny –así que lo seque rápido-

Ella me dio mi chaleco lila muy limpio -gracias- dije

-¡Yua!- gritaron afuera

Sali con la mochila y vi que Ryusei tenía colgada las espadas y en una mano tenía su mochila -es hora de irnos- dijo el

-bueno- dije –adiós y gracias- me puse la mochila

-adiós- dijo eli –ryu protégela-

-lo sé- dijo el

Empezamos a caminar y cada paso que dábamos nos alegamos de ellos -llegamos- dijo ryu

Me fije y vi un árbol -y luego- dije

-arriba- dijo el

Mire hacia arriba y vi que había una casa -Wow- dije –se parece a mi casa del árbol-

-si- dijo él, el se altero y vi que se puso detrás de mi –Yua, mantente alerta-

-oh ok- dijo un poco temerosa

El saco la espada negra, en eso salió una mujer de cabellos verdes y de un vestido blanco -mile- dijo ryu un poco sorprendido

-oh mi Arceus- dijo ella con un acento raro –mi ryu-

-mile- dijo ryu feliz, el soltó la espada y la abrazo –pensé que habían desaparecido-

-se conocen- dije

-si- dijo él, la soltó –mile gardevoir ella es Yua-

Ella vi el medallón -Wow- dijo ella –la hija de la luna-

-hija de que- dije –no soy hija de yasmina-

-por eso- dijo ella –la hija de la luna será aquella que dejara que Cresselia se libere y se ayudaran como si fueran uno-

-uno- dije

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, sentí que me debilitaba, sentí que me estaba cayendo y que alguien me cargo

-luna… corazón… diosa…- veía borroso pero pude notar que ryu me había atrapado –vida… muerte…-

Ryusei

-Yua- dije preocupado

-porque dijo vida y muerte- dijo gardevoir

-luna- dije –diosa y corazón que quiere decir- me percate de algo -la frase no la completo- dije

-lo sé- dijo ella –pero tal vez en los siguientes días diga algo-

La tenía en mis brazos, salte y alcanza a subir al árbol y gardevoir nos siguió con la espada de los ideales -ahora- dijo ella –tiene que descansar-

-lo sé- dije

La lleve a una cama que había y la deje ahí -mañana puedes venir- dije –para ver su salud-

-oui- dijo ella

-gracias- dije

Ella se fue y me quede con Yua, me acosté con ella y la abrase -se que mañana me darás un gran golpe- dije feliz –pero esto valdrá la pena-

Me quede ahí y sabia que algo iba a pasar


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

Ryusei

Sentía que una luz que pegaba en mi cara, me molestaba, abrí mis ojos -ya es de día- estaba medio dormido, me fije que aun estaba abrazando a Yua -y tu dormida- dije

-hay alguien aquí- gritaron con raro acento

-mile- dije –pase-

En eso entro gardevoir, tria unas botellas y una canasta -y eso- dije ya sentado en la cama

-que más- dijo ella –unas cuantas pociones y comida-

Me pare para agarrar la canasta -Merci- dije

-ahora- ella me empezó a empujar, en la casa del árbol había una cocina y la habitación, ella me empujo hasta la cocina –tengo que revisar a esa eevee-

-puedo ver- puse una sonrisa en mi cara

-no- dijo ella –si pasas te mato-

Me quede en la cocina y ella se fue, no le tengo miedo, solo sé que ella tiene un espada muy liviana, me puse a ver la canasta y vi que había dos pasteles, 5 bayas, 4 sándwich y dos botellas de agua -hey- le grite –porque dos pasteles-

-uno es para después de entrenar y el otro cuando despierte- me respondió ella

Agarre una baya creo que era Aranja y me puse a ver lo que había en casa vi que tenía varias quemaduras

-y como encontraron esta casa- me dijo gardevoir aun en la otra habitación

-de pura suerte- dije –porque, acaso sabes de quien era-

-algo así- dijo ella –antes vivía una Combusken-

-entonces es por eso que hay muchas quemaduras- dije

-así es- dijo ella –hace unos años ella murió por causa naturales-

-infarto- dije

-no le cayó un árbol encima- dijo ella

"rara" pensé "como un árbol puede ser causa de muerte natural"

-escuche eso- dijo ella

Ella salió de la habitación -como esta ella- dije

-esta estable- dijo ella –despertara en…-

-mi cabeza- dijo Yua mientras se levantaba

-ya- dijo gardevoir, ella camino hacia la puerta –me voy mi niño ya sabes donde estaré y les recomiendo que se disfracen en estos días un dusknoir con un grupo de sableyes aparecen y buscan…-

-lo que darkrai desea- termine la frase –se quienes son yo era superior que él, su equipo es muy tonto, no saben coordinar o pelear normalmente ellos huyen-

-lo sé- dijo ella –pero aun cuídese-

-lo sé- dije

Ella se fue y vi a Yua que estaba espiando -durmió bien su majestad- dije

-que- dijo ella un poco confundida –que paso-

-no lo recuerdas- dije un poco preocupado

-no- dijo ella –solo sé que me despedí de eli-

-solo eso- dije

En eso zoruas empezaron a correr -apresúrate- dijo uno –ellos ya vienen-

-lo sé- dijo una

Ellos ya vienen de día eso es raro, mira por una ventana y vi que era de noche, solo hay un lugar donde ocure tan rápido, estamos en el bosque cercas de la vieja cueva -rayos- dije –en el peor lugar-

Agarre la mochila y a Yua y nos fuimos a la habitación -Yua ponte algún disfraz-dije

-oh ok- ella agarro un vestido y se metió al baño

Yo me puse un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, una camisa negra con una franja naranja, una chamarra amarrilla con toque anaranjados, me puse unos lentes de contacto de color anaranjado y me arregle algo el cabello, en eso salió Yua ella vestía un vestido verde un poco arriba de las rodillas, en los bordes se notaba que tenia rojo, un peluca verde en ella se hiso dos coletas y tenía dos broches rojos, mallas verdes y unas alas medianas verdes con rojo y se puso unos lentes de contacto de color rojo -Wow una Flygon- dije –nombre-

-Melody, como la melodia del desierto- dijo ella –y tú un mothim-

-si- dije –soy Eliot-

-que tal Eliot- dijo ella

Vi que ella aun tenía el medallón -hey- dije –como lo escondemos-

-no lo sé- dijo ella

-ya se- dije

Agarre el medallón, por un momento lo quise destruir pero con Yua aquí no podría, con la ropa que teníamos lo oculte ahí -ya – dije -estamos listos-

-este bien- dijo ella

En eso se escucho a alguien subiendo

Yua

-puedo huir- dije

-eres una Flygon- dijo el

En eso aparecieron unos sableyes y un chico ojos rojos, cabello café con una cola, ropa victoriana con negro y toques cafés y amarillos y una capa gris

-se les ofrece algo- dijo ryu en su disfraz –mi nombre es Eliot-

-que tal- dijo el chico –soy dusknoir-

-soy Melody- dije

-una Flygon y un mothim- dijo el –es raro ver a dos distintos pokémons-

-si- dijo ryu –vamos a un manantial y ella me protege-

-oh- dijo el dusknoir –tal vez en su viaje encuentre a estos fugitivos- no enseño un se busca de mi y de Ryusei, lo agarre –verán- dijo el –estos dos tienen algo valioso, ya deben de saber que el que se busca es un chico de nombre Ryusei el nos traiciono con tal de salvar a una gran traidora-

-a quien- dije curiosa, ryu estaba tan cercas de mí que me dio un codazo

-se llama Cresselia- dijo el dusknoir

-Cresselia- dije

-bueno me tengo que ir- dijo el –ya que aquí no encontrare lo que busco-

El agarro mi mano y le dio un beso -espero verla pronto señorita Melody- dijo el

En eso él se salió con su grupo y en ese momento me sentí aliviada

-nos vamos- dijo ryu –agarra todas tus cosas-

-esta bien- dije

Me metí a la habitación y guarde la ropa y agarre el medallón -ya, todo listo- dije

El agarro una canasta que había, su mochila y nos bajamos del árbol

Ryu

Dos horas después

Ya estábamos fuera del bosque -ya nos alegamos- dijo Yua aun disfrazada –hay que cambiarnos-

-esta bien- dije –hay unos arbustos, yo iré primero-

Me metí a esos arbustos y me puse mi ropa habitual -hey- Sali de los arbustos –te toca-

-esta bien- antes de meterse a los arbustos se dio vuelta hacia mi –no mires o veras-

-esta bien su majestad- dije

Ella se metió y yo quede a espalda del arbusto

"no lo resisto" estaba nervioso "ve, ella no se dará cuenta"

Mire hacia los lados y salte a un rama y la vi, que Arceus me salve de esto, estaba viendo que Yua apenas se estaba poniendo su blusa blanca -Arceus- dije en voz baja-gracias-

Ella se puso su falda celeste y toda la diversión se acabo -rayos- dije, baje rápido del árbol, me relaje y en eso salió Yua ya cambiada –su majestad nos tenemos que ir-

-esta bien- dijo ella, camino algo y se paro –a la siguiente que te diga que no mires me tienes que hacer caso-

-como lo desee su majestad- puse mi mano derecha en mi pecho e hise una pequeña reverencia

-tonto- dijo ella –y porque me dices su majestad-

-porque mas- dije –porque quieres que te traten como reina-

-no es cierto- dijo ella

-lo que diga su majestad- dije

Empezamos a caminar, sin duda estos días fueron los más raros


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

Yua

Sueño*

Estaba en frente de una casa lo cual se quemaba

-hermano- escuche un grito desgarrador

-que- dije sorprendida

Era un niño de cabellos negros con ropa azul… Ryusei

-hermano- el estaba llorando –sal de ahí-

-lo siento- dijo alguien detrás de mi

Me di la vuelta a parecer no me podría ver, el tenia el cabello azul alborotado, ojos rojos, tenía un capa

-lo tenía que hacer- dijo él, el mira hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas –para protegerte-

En eso salió dos chico un alto y el otro un poco bajo, el chico bajo tenía el cabello amarrillo, ojos verdes, con su cabello tapa uno audífonos puntiagudos de color negro, una chaqueta amarrilla con los bordes negros, se notaba que su camisa era negra, pantalones negros, tenis negros y unos guantes negro con unos rayos amarrillos en el centro del guante tenía un botón rojo, el alto tenía el cabello verde con unas 3 plumas blancas, tenía un chaleco verde, una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, una chamarra verde abierta, un pantalón blanco con un cinturón blanco, zapatos blancos, unos guantes verdes y tenía dos espadas verdes muy grandes

-niko- dijo el alto con un raro acento parecido al de gardevoir –ya es hora

-si viejo- dijo el bajito mientras junto sus puños –es hora de que darkrai sufra por lo que le hizo a Eliot, yasmina y Cresselia -

Menciono a mis padres pero acaso se conocían

-lo sé- dijo el –cuando le ganemos podremos volver con nuestra familia-

-si- dijo el bajito –eli, que mal me siento por dejarla-

-mi amore sabe que yo estaré en esta pelea- dijo el alto, el cerro su puño y se lo puso en el pecho –ella sabe que si muero o desaparezco la esperanza aparecerá-

-lo sé- dijo el –así que gadelle, raito- el alzo su puño –le ganaremos al maldito darkrai-

-si- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

El gadelle miro hacia donde estaba la casa en eso vi a ryu desmayado y cercas del estaba darkrai

-niko, mira- señalo el tal raito

El miro lo mismo, darkrai agarro la mano de ryu y con su mano metálica le hizo una cicatriz, vi como el tal niko apretaba su puños, el comenzó a avanzar y vio que gardevoir apareció y con su presencia izo que darkrai se fuera

-si tanto te quieres vengar- dijo gadelle –te daremos el privilegio de matarlo-

El se dio vuelta y empezó a camina los otros dos lo seguían con una sonrisa en su cara

Desperté sobre saltada

-solo fue un sueño- dije mientras ponía mi mano en la frente

Vi que estaba con ryu, el tenia su brazo en mi

"que alivio que sigas dormido"

Me volví a acostar

Ryu

Sueño*

Estaba en un campo, escuche como dos personas discutían

-ya déjame- dijo un voz de una niña

-no Yua- dijo un niño –tenemos que sobrevivir sin nuestros padres-

-pero ellos volverán-

Yua era muy pequeña era obvio que no entendiera nada, su hermano la abrazo

-ya Iker- dijo Yua –me asfixias-

El se separo de ella –lo siento- dijo Iker, "aun no sé porque estoy viendo esto, se nota que es un sueño muy oculto de Yua pero porque tan oscuro es esta sueño si esta bien", en eso el viento soplo ten fuerte –rayos- se separo de Yua –creo que tenemos que buscar un lugar rápido- ellos salieron corriendo y yo los tuve que seguir, los seguí hasta una cueva y el estaba vigilando y ella estaba dormida –Yua- se fijo en ella –lo siento, pero si seguimos este camino nos encontraremos a niko…-

"niko, mi hermano"

-el nos ayudara y sabremos cómo usar el medallón- dijo el

"sabremos, pero solo Cresselia lo puede usar"

Ella abrió sus ojos pero su hermano no sabía que despertó

-Yua, te considero mi hermana- ella se quedo callada mientras él hablaba –lastima que tu naciste pera- en eso salió lagrimas del chico –fueras su contenedor de ella-

"contenedor, eso quiere decir que Yua…"

-que bueno que estas dormida- él se dio vuelta y Yua cerro sus ojos antes de que se diera cuenta –si te protejo es para que la parte de Cresselia esté bien y también tu mi pequeña hermana-

En eso Yua abrió sus ojos, sus bellos ojos de color caramelo –Iker- dijo ella, en su cara apareció lagrimas –yo soy un ser que nació para cumplir una tonta misión y luego desaparecer-

-Yua- se asusto él y la abrazo

-déjame- dijo ella entre lagrimas

"era claro, esa noticia seria fuerte aun para ella, me da lástima pero si ella tiene su misión y la cumple" las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer en mi "ella desaparecerá"

Desperté, ya era de día y me di cuenta que ella me estaba abrazando

-solo fue un sueño- puse mi mano en la frente, estaba sudando como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, me zafe de ella y le deje que durmiera mas, agarre la funda de la espada de los ideales y me puse practicar con ella, no me podría concentrar un monto de imágenes aparecieron en mi mente, en especial cuando estaba viendo el sueño de Yua

-ryu- me di vuelta y vi que Yua ya estaba levantada – ¿tuviste algún hermano?-

-si- dije –se llamaba niko, porque la pregunta-

-¿Cómo murió?-

-se que eres curiosa pero no es nada bueno preguntar esto- dije Su ojos se veían apagados

-te lo diré, con la condición de que nunca vuelvas a sacar este tema- dije, me acerque a ella y me senté a un lado –la casa donde vivíamos se quemo una noche cuando me Sali a jugar-

-había alguien dentro- dijo ella

-mi hermano- dije triste

-y si esa noche el hiso que la casa se quemara- dijo ella

Apreté mis puños –creo que no escuchaste bien así que lo repetire por última vez, mi hermano murió quemado-

-no- dijo ella –no sé cómo pero pude ver en un recuerdo tuyo-

Me sorprendí mucho, al parecer yo no fui el único que entro en un recuerdo oscuro

-en primera yo vi como mi casa se quemaba con el dentro eso es algo imposible- puse mis manos en los hombros de Yua y le empecé a agitar –no quiero que te vuelvas a meter a mi cabeza-

Ella sufría, su expresión me lo decía, quite mis manos de los hombros de ella

-lo siento- dije –solo que lo que estás diciendo es muy fuerte para mí-

Ella solo suspiro –ahora yo- dije, ella fijo su mirada hacia mi –que relación tienes con Cresselia- ella se incomodo con mi pregunta

-solo sé que le tengo que llevar el medallón- dijo ella

-mientes, olvidaste todo a propósito, no- dije, ella se inclino para no verme –como tú que entraste a mi mente yo entre a la tuya-

Su expresión cambio –que viste- me miro

-que tu eres un contenedor- dije un poco triste

Su ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y yo la abrase "ahora que, como la calmaras" –Yua- dije en voz baja –no soy bueno en las palabras, solo te diré que yo siempre estaré para ti, no hoy sino para toda mi vida-

-ryu- tartamudeaba ella –yo te…- puse un dedo en su boca

-no lo digas- dije –me lo dirás cuando todo esto se acabe-

Es muy tonto lo que dijo, pero aun así es lo único que puedo hacer, no.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

El libro -parte 1

Darkrai

Estaba sentado en mi trono viendo atravez de una esfera gigante -pero que bella novela- aplaudía viendo como ellos sufrían

En eso entro una chica de vestido morado, era corto de las rodillas con los bordes rojos y una cola, en el centro unas joyas rojas, en el cuello un collar en forma de moño negro con un botón rojo, un sombrero estilo de bruja rojos, sus ojos rojos y su cabello corto negro

-señor- dijo ella

-ah- me puse a llorar –ya llego la pesada de mismagius- puse una mano en mi barbilla y mi recargue en mi rodilla –que quieres-

-fue un éxito- dijo ella –usamos la esfera que nos dio y la usamos para que ellos entraran en la mente de cada uno-

-bravo- aplaudí –sembramos un semilla de duda en el corazón de Ryusei y de la tal Yua-

-si señor- dijo ella –y si Ryusei intentar regresar con nosotros-

-fácil- dije –lo matare con el colmillo de Seviper-

-y con la eevee- dijo ella

Me puse a reír – que mas- estoy muy feliz –necesito alguien con que entretenerme, ¿no lo crees? jajaja-

Ryusei

Estábamos en un pueblo en ruinas los cual era difícil porque no sabíamos donde estábamos

-Yua- grite –encontraste indicios de este lugar-

-solo un libro- grito

Me le acerque a donde estaba ella, el libro tenía un pasta roja y con unas letras de color plateado –Arceus- le quite el libro y me puse a salta –es el libro de los…- vi que Yua estaba sorprendida por mi comportamiento –Cof… Cof, es el libro de los Holders -

Abrí el libro, lo que tenia escrito era estrategias de batalla, algunos dibujos los cuales estaban firmados por Yellow, fotos donde salían red con otras personas –ello debieron ser los Pokédex Holders- en eso Yua se acerco a mí y ella también estaba viendo el libro

-y porque dices que es de los Holders- dijo Yua

-porque este libro lo escribió el profesor Oak- dije, empecé a hojear –mira- le enseñe una foto de un Espeon- era del equipo de red-

-entonces- Yua vio la imagen –antes eran así los pokémons-

Seguí hojeando cuando me encontré con un titulo interesante –la transformación de darkrai- me sorprendí

-léelo, debe de haber algo interesante- dijo Yua

-esta bien- me senté en el suelo –las fechas están borrosas pero lo demás no "hoy es un día glorioso, descubrimos que darkrai y Cresselia se pueden transformar en humanos, aun no en adultos apenas en niños, Cresselia es bondadosa con los niños los ayuda mucho, darkrai esta asilado, el no quiere jugar con los otros, con la ayuda de Yellow he sabido que darkrai quiere convivir pero que algo lo impide, me da lástima por el pero hasta que no sepamos de aquello que le impide jugar con los niños, por ahora intentare que darkrai aprenda algunas cosas"-

-es todo- dijo Yua

-no- le conteste –hay mas – me estaba incomodando –"semana 2: como lo pensé, darkrai es muy listo al igual que Cresselia, cuando menciona a Arceus ellos dicen padre, ya que Arceus lo creo para que en el mundo hubiera oscuridad como luz, le hemos preguntado que es aquello que le impide convivir, el se pone cercas de un espejo y señala su reflejo, eso aun no lo comprendo o acaso me esta intentado enseñar otro mundo, le platico de esto a los Holders de darkrai y un día me entere que Cresselia como darkrai son los últimos de su especie, nadie saben porque ellos son los últimos, algo esta mal, le pregunte a Cresselia y solo menciona un medallón, le pregunto a darkrai y me dice la luna, esa dos palabras, ocultan un gran misterio y ellos también"

-saltéate unos cuantos- dijo ella

-espera- me puse a leer todo lo que tenia de darkrai hasta que leí algo interesante –escucha "semana 13, Cresselia y darkrai han crecido, por lo que nos han dicho es que hasta aquí cresen, su apariencia es de unos chicos con 17 años, ya hemos preguntado que es lo que impide a darkrai y es día me contesto pero me arrepentí de ello, el me dijo "yo no puedo convivir ya que les pasara lo mismo que a los demás de mi especie y los de Cresselia" el puso una sonrisa maligna, me dio miedo, Cresselia me exigió que nunca le preguntara de esto a Darkrai o vendría mi fin, últimamente muchos de mis asistentes han muerto o ido al hospital, le pedí a red que me ayudara con esto, me ayudo pero darkrai lo quiso atacar un día sin motivos, por suerte lo detuvimos a tiempo, pienso que tendré que liberar a darkrai al igual que Cresselia, algo me dice que todo volverá a la normalidad"-

-y que mas dice- dijo Yua

-es todo- dije –este fue su último informe-

-entonces, los libero- dijo ella

Estaba hojeando el libro –tiene escrito mas cosa de darkrai y de muchas cosa- estaba pensando que hacer con el libro –nos lo llevaremos, nos será de gran ayuda-

Nos salimos de ahí con el libro, nos dimos cuenta que no era pueblo paleta, era ciudad malva

-entonces estábamos en Sinoh- dijo Yua –pero ahora estamos en Johto porque caminamos por una especie cueva que esta ligada a estas dos regiones-

-si- dije

Seguíamos caminando hasta que alguien nos llamo la atención, era un chico cabello oscuro con un pico atrás, ojos oscuros, un camisa azul, una chamarra abierta negra como su pantalón, un cinturón azul el cual tenía un funda de espada en él y unos zapatos negros con unos toques azules, antes de que sacara la espada él se puso de tras de mí y yo rápidamente me puse en frente de Yua

-quien eres- dije

El no decía nada –Ryusei- dijo Yua –que hacemos- vi como ese chico miraba a Yua

-te voy pedí que te alejes- dije, el con una sola mano me agarro del cuello y me lanzo

Yua

-ryu- grite

El se había estrellado contra un árbol y quedo inconsciente –quien eres- me fije en el chico

El se inco y puso una de sus mano a su pecho –he venido para protegerla, mi señorita-

-q-que- estaba tartamudeando

-así es mi señorita- dijo el aun hincado –Cresselia-

-que- dije

Yo sentí pánico y me abrece cuando vi que Ryusei se había levantado y le dio un pata –Yua- se acerco a mi –estas bien, no te hizo nada-

-no- dijo un poco nerviosa –hay que irnos… ahora-

-no lo creo- me di vuelta y vi al chico sin ningún rasguño

-chatarra- dijo ryu, el saco la espada blanca de ella salió una llama azul

-vaya- dijo el chico –creo que es mi turno- el saco un espada azul con los bordes blancos

-oh ok- dije –ryu puedo huir-, vi su cara, estaba enojado –enserio- me sorprendí

-no solo tu entrenamiento te ayudara- dijo el

"idiota" pensé

-y a que horas- el otro chico estaba impacientándose

-bueno- dijo Ryusei –primero tengo que saber el nombre del perdedor-

-día, a sus servicios- dijo él mientras hacia un reverencia

-empalagoso- dijo ryu, en eso ryu lo intento atacar con la espada y Dia utilizo su espada para detener el impacto –Yua, una mano-

-ah ok- dije, ryu se agacho y yo lanza una bola sombra y él lo esquivo –rayos-

Ellos se alagaron y ryu guardo la espada –ahora, Yua utiliza algún ataque-

-como cual- grite

-no lo sé- dijo él un poco histérico

-bueno- dijo dia –si me permiten- en unos minutos estaba detrás de mi –necesito hablar con mi señorita-

Ryu intento darle una patada pero se movió rápido

-aun no lo entiende- dijo dia en frete de nosotros –yo controlo el tiempo -

-que no es Celebi quien controla el tiempo y espacio- dije

Se vio que una gota salió del y de ryu –bueno es si la conozco y no controla el espacio- dijo Dia –es otro sujeto-

-enserio- me dijo ryu –el espacio-

-bueno- Dia escondió su espada –y si hablamos civilizadamente-

-bueno- dijo ryu, el no guardo la espada –en primera porque le dices mi señorita-

-porque me acuerdo de una chica que le decía mi señorita- dijo la –segunda pregunta-

-porque me dices Cresselia- dije enojada

-no ta has dado cuenta- dijo el –tienes una parte de Cresselia, de ti ella puede ver lo que le esta pasando a este mundo-

-solo eso tengo de Cresselia- dije

-si- me contesto con una sonrisa –tercera pregunta-

-porque te la quieres llevar- dijo ryu

-para protegerla- dijo él, tembló levemente pero se noto –no tienen hambre-

-acabas de temblar- dije

-si, porque tengo hambre- el empezó a caminar y nos hiso señas de que lo persiguiéramos, caminos atrás de él, miro un árbol de manzana –quieren- nos señalo

Nos miramos y ambos teníamos mucha hambre –a una para mí y otra para Yua- dijo ryu

-no sean todos- el apenas toco el árbol y las manzana cayeron –a comer-

Agarre una manzana, ryu agarro unas tres y Dia se comió las demás

-no entiendo que haces en Johto cuando eres de Sinoh- dijo ryu

-me gusta las manzanas de aquí- dije

Saque el libro de la mochila de ryu y lo empecé a leer, en una foto había tres chicos uno de ellos tenía los ojos oscuros, otro los tenia amarillos con algo de rojo y la chica los tenia amarillos claros en la foto decía "Holders de Sinoh Diamond, Pearl y Platinum", lee lo que decía de Diamond, decía que era muy comelón, listo, amable y hacia una rutina con Pearl, deje de leer y vi que dia quería sacarle una sonrisa a ryu

-comelón y una rutina- me puse a ver que clase de rutina, leí su rutina me estaba riendo mucho que llamo la atención de los chicos –lo siento, estaba leyendo una rutina de comedia- dije un poco calmada

Vi que Dia estaba triste –esa rutina- apretó sus puños –yo la hacía con un amigo-

-Dia- dije –dime que paso con los Holders antes de que Arceus se funcionara con un humano

El se sentó –ese día yo era humano y me llamaban Diamond, me decían Dia de cariño, yo había capturado a dialga, nos llamo red urgentemente, cuando llegamos sacamos a los pokémons legendarios, dialga se termino funcionando a mí, los demás también se fusionaron a los legendarios, otros a sus pokémons - en su cara aparecieron lagrimas –muchos intentamos olvidar ese día, ese día fue el último de los Holders-

-lo siento si pregunte algo malo- dije un poco apenada

-no hay problema- dijo él mientras intentaba poner una sonrisa –el esta aquí- se puso tenso

Ryu se paro y saco su espada blanca

-hace tiempo que no te veo- en eso salió un chico de traje blanco, una camisa roja, cabello rubio, ojos amarrillos con algo rojizo –día-

-Pearl- dijo Dia


End file.
